Photodetectors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors, has continued to advance at great pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these sensors.
One type of photodetector is a single-photon avalanche diode (SPAD). A SPAD (also sometimes referred to as a Geiger-mode avalanche photodiode (G-APD)) is a solid-state photodetector capable of detecting a low intensity signal, such as low as a single photon. SPAD imaging sensors are semiconductor photosensitive devices made up of an array of SPAD regions that are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. The SPAD regions produce an output pulse when struck by a photon. The SPAD regions have a p-n junction that is reverse biased above the breakdown voltage such that a single photo-generated carrier can trigger an avalanche multiplication process that causes current at the output of the photon detection cell to reach its final value quickly. This avalanche current continues until the avalanche process is slowed by reducing the bias voltage. The photon signal received by the sensor can be detected and measured with support circuitry.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.